Akaya being Akaya
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: Some few... the moments in Rikkai Dai where Akaya Kirihara just wanna be the baby of the team. (You won't regret reading this.)


**I just wrote somethings…**

**Warning: Akaya Kirihara, typos, grammar**

**I got the book!**

"I got the book!" Akaya shouted as he came sprinting down at the court with a black notebook.

"Calm down brattling -." Niou was about to continue but was brutally interrupted by Akaya.

"I can kill you." Akaya declared with a evil grin.

"Like I haven't heard that joke before..." Niou chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair."

"You don't understand!" Akaya shouted demanding.

"What does the no genius don't understand that the genius will?" Marui asked as he came in between them.

"The kid thinks he can kill me, puri." Niou said with a amused expression.

"Like I haven't heard that joke before, Akaya, you should stop watching those programs." Marui said and sighed, why wasn't there more people like himself in this world. Then there would be no war.

"I can show you!" Akaya shouted with a evil grin and sat down at one of the benches and lay the book on the table in front of him. Marui and Niou looked at him with amused expressions as Akaya seemed deadly serious. Akaya took up a pen and opened the book. It seemed to be filled with names.

It even stood 'my neighbors cat' there. "Be prepared to die..." Akaya said to Niou and started writing.

"I never thought that writing a name would look so dramatic." The two mumbled to them self as they saw Akaya's arm go everywhere as he wrote.

When he was done he took up the watch he got from Santa and started to count down from 40.

"Why isn't it working?!" Akaya shouted as he glared at his watch.

"Because I'm immortal and you should stop watching death note, puri." Niou said as he took the book and held it up in the air.

"Give it back." Akaya demands and jumped out from his seat and tried to catch it.

Niou throw it to Marui who throw it back.

"Geez, senpai tachi, it was a gift from buchou." Akaya mumbled annoyed.

**He knows what to do**

"What's with that suitcase?" Marui asked as he walked Akaya home. Yeah, walked him home. Yukimura had come up with this idea that Akaya was to uke like or something , so for being on the safe side, they each had their own week.

"I'm going to deliver this to someone." Akaya said with grin on his face.

"Okay..." Marui looked unsure at the younger.

Suddenly Akaya set of to a random stranger who was talking on the phone. He seemed to be rich.

Akaya thrust it up in the mans arms so he lost the phone. He looked pissed of. "You know what to do." Akaya whispered and grinned right afterwards as he set of back to Marui.

Marui only stared, as did the man. "Do you know him?" He asked and looked to Akaya.

"No, but he know what to do."

**The elevator**

Jackal, Niou and Marui walked into an elevator at the department store. "I hope they still have those buns with chocolate topping." Marui said with grin. "You are going to end up fat." Niou said as he looked at the numbers go up.

"Am not, right Jackal?" Marui protested annoyed. "I can't really answer that." Jackal said and waved his hands in defense.

Suddenly someone coughed, they turned around. "Akaya?" They exclaimed.

"I bet you are all wondering why I gathered you here today." Akaya said.

**What are you crying for Akaya?**

A scream went through the tennis court. Yukimura ran up to his baby who was sitting on the ground shaking. "What's wrong Akaya?" He asked with his usual warm voice and hugged the boy while all the others on the team stared. "I...I..." The boy clenched the buchous shirt.

"What you can tell me anything."

"I...think I...I'm a girl..."

Niou and Marui bursted out laughing and fell to the ground. "He...he... Thinks he is a girl?"

"Why do you think so?" Yukimura asked as he looked down at the younger with a worried expression.

"It's embarrassing..." Akaya muttered and tried to hide his blush.

"Just tell me, I can probably fix it."

Akaya leaned into Yukinuras ear and whispered.

Next day ~

"Yukimura, where is Yanagi?" Sanada asked his best friend as he stepped into the court.

Yukimura smiled at him. Something had definitely happened. "He is in a better place."


End file.
